1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to innovations and improvements and innovations in backing or print blankets for use in mounting resilient rubber-like printing plates onto the print drums or rollers of printing presses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Backing blankets or backing structures, also known as print blankets, are commonly used in mounting rubber printing plates onto the printing drums or printing rollers of printing presses. U.S. Pat. No. 3,119,330 dated Jan. 28, 1964 to Lawrence S. Kunetka discloses a backing structure or print blanket that has been successfully used for mounting rubber printing plates onto printing rollers or drums. The backing structures or print blankets of U.S. Pat. No. 3,119,330 is a composite of a sheet of latex impregnated paper board having protective transparent films laminated to its opposite surfaces. One of the surfaces is printed with a grid before the protective film is laminated thereto. The grid will be visible through the protective film and assist in mounting the backing blanket on the print roll or drum and also assist in the mounting of a rubber printing plate in the proper location and orientation on the press drum or roller.